


HOLY SHIT GUYS

by Pippalinbabychild



Series: Just a dream stories [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippalinbabychild/pseuds/Pippalinbabychild





	HOLY SHIT GUYS

HOLY SHIT GUYS!!!!!! ITS BEEN MORE THAN A YEAR SINCE I WROTE THIS!?!? WTF??? WHERE HAS THE TIME GONE??? 

Anyways, I would like to thank my--- the f?? This is not an acceptance speech...... 

But really, I love very single one of you people who has read any of my work you guys are truly loved <3 I totally forgot it's been a year since I first posted this and sorry I'm like almost a month late!!!!!! 

Oh! And I have another series that I wrote! It's called "Family last a life time". It's about a Trans!John and he was adopted by the Schuyler Family and he is married to Alex! Oh! And they have four kids! Make sure to read the timeline only AFTER you read "Family"

Ok, bye, love y'all! Stay safe! ---Alexandra


End file.
